Sasori's True Love
by MystiMess
Summary: Sasori and Sakura were in love in the 1800's; he a vampire, she a human. He turned her into a vampire so they could be together forever. However, fate turns against them as she is killed, but makes a vow to her true love to return as a reincarnation. FIRST CHAPTER HAS BEEN REDONE.
1. Prologue

"Sakura, where are you?" called out a young man with shaggy red hair.

"Up here," a feminine voice was heard. The red-head looked up immediately, and smiled as he saw the pink-haired beauty up in a very high tree. "Catch?" she asked, though it was more like a statement considering she jumped off one of the highest branches of the tree.

Of course, the young looking male caught the pink-haired girl with ease.

"How did I ever fall in love with such a child?" he asked her, though grinning at her as he kept her in his arms. She simply giggled.

"Probably the same way I fell in love with such a stick in the mud," she told him, sticking her tongue out at him. He laughed, as did she; they both knew the red-head wasn't a _true_ stick in the mud. He could be fun, but only she really knew that.

The pair had known each other for years now – since the pink-haired girl was merely five, and the red-head had the appearance of a young pre-teen. They met one, fateful day, when the red-head found the pink-haired girl in the middle of a dangerous forest.

_A little girl with pink hair and beautiful emerald eyes was hugging her legs to her body, crying miserably. Her father had just got done beating her to a pulp; her eyes were both black, and she had many bruises up and down her body._

_A young red-headed boy had been walking along in the forest, minding his own business and looking for his friend Deidara. However, on his little journey, he came across a little girl that was crying. Even though it wasn't really in his character to do so, he couldn't help but to stare at her, and eventually try to investigate what was wrong. _

_"Why are you crying?" he asked her, his voice obviously startling her as she suddenly looked up, her big emerald eyes wide with shock._

_He was the most beautiful boy that she had ever seen, and she had seen some cute boys running around in the village. But this one...he was strangely beautiful – almost ethereal. _

"_Hello?" he spoke again, trying to get her attention. She clearly hadn't exactly heard him the first time._

_"Huh? Oh, sorry!" she said, looking away from him immediately. "I, umm...I'm not allowed to say what happened."_

_"Why not?" he asked, oddly curious about the younger girl._

_"Because, daddy said so," she said, looking up at him now as though it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_The apparent young boy finally got a perfect view of this little girl's face. He saw that both of her eyes were black, although one was significantly darker than the other. It was as if one eye had been beaten twice as much as the other. Either way, it wasn't a sight you would expect to see on a little girl. "Who gave that to you?"_

"_I'm not supposed to tell!" she told him. "Daddy will get mad-" And she immediately covered her mouth with both her hands. She had revealed the secret. "You can't tell anyone!"_

_ "Hey...don't worry, I won't. I promise. Pinky swear," he said, smiling softly at the little girl and holding out his pinky for her. He still didn't entirely know why he was being so uncharacteristically nice to her, but he was._

_ "Thank you," she said, a soft smile now on her face, before she twined their pinkies together._

_ "So...mind telling me exactly what happened?"_

_ She looked at him, her eyes cautious. She was wise for one her age._

_ "A-Alright. I, umm...my daddy, maybe a year ago...he came home. He smelled really funny, and I asked him about it. But he...he hit me...Daddy kept hitting me, and told me not to tell me. Or else."_

_ "Or else what?"_

_ "I don't know...but I really don't wanna' know," she said, looking down again._

_"What does your mommy say about this? About the marks?"_

_"My daddy told me to tell my mommy that I just tripped or fell or something like that. But, ever since that has happened, my mommy has never asked me. She doesn't care. Every time it's just me and her in the house, she brings another man from town and is always in her room. Then he leaves; usually daddy comes home soon after. And mommy always tells me to not tell daddy, or anyone else."_

_ The red-head was definitely in shock. This poor...innocent little girl was beaten by her father, and had to deal with both of her parents' lies? How old was she, anyway?_

_ "How old are you?" he asked her._

_ "I'm five," she said, a cute little grin popped on her face. She was glad to be talking about something else. "How old are you?" she asked him._

"_Uhh...older than you," he said, refusing to say more than that. "What's your name?"_

_"I'm Sakura," she got up and did a little kirtzie),"At your service!" she smiled again._

_That made him smile; this little five-year old could still smile, even after what has happened to her. He got up and did his own bow to her, "It is a pleasure, Sakura. I am Sasori." They both giggled, and Sakura had a small hint of a blush remaining on her cheeks._

_"Sakura, do you have any friends?" He knew it was a slightly rude question to ask, but he couldn't stop himself. She was a little girl, wasn't she? So where were her friends?_

_She looked down, "No, I don't have any. People think I'm a vampire because I have pink hair; because it's an 'unusual' hair color. So a lot of the kids just ignore me or tease me."_

_"Would you like me to be your friend?" he asked, lifting her chin so she would look at him. He still wasn't sure what possessed him to do this all for her._

_"Really?" she asked excitedly, an ecstatic grin lit up her face._

_"Yes, but on one condition."_

_"What is it?" she asked curiously._

_"Take out your pinky," he told her. She held out her pinky for him, and they once again pinky-sweared, "I'm a vampire."_

_"Y-You are?" she asked, seeming shocked but also fascinated._

_"Are you scared?" he asked her. She shook her head. "You can tell me the truth, you know."_

_"I know," she smiled that adorable smile that makes you want to smile right back at her. "I know I don't need to be afraid around you. You're my first friend, and even if you're a vampire, I think I can trust you."_

_He smiled right back at her. "Thanks, Sakura."_

Since then, the two have been extremely close. He was her best friend, and even though he already supposedly had a best friend, she was slowly becoming his as well. But as they grew up, feelings began to change and develop. And by the time Sakura was a teenager, Sasori was already in love with her. Sakura wasn't far behind him, and it didn't take him long to realize that her feelings were the same as his – and that's when they decided to go out. And the pair have been happy together ever since.

The pair, Sakura and Sasori, didn't realize, however, just what a journey they would endure.


	2. Tragedy Strikes

Sasori's true love : Tragedy strikes Sasori's true love Tragedy strikes

Sasori and Sakura were outside in the fields, looking at the stars, as they did every night. Sakura's father isn't a problem anymore, when she was 11 he had too much rum and ended up dying because of it. Sasori and Sakura were closer than ever, they felt nothing could go wrong. "Hey look," Sakura pointed to the sky,"The stars look like a fish!"

Sasori sighed, Sakura was so childish sometimes. He pulled on her waist to make her face him,"Wanna' know something prettier than the stars?" as he said this, he relaxed his pointer finger under her chin.

"What's that? Well, besides of coarse those amazing puppets you make," she smiled, he smiled back.

"No, this is the most beautiful being in the entire universe. This being happens to be mine, she's mine. Mine forever; mind, body, and soul. Do you know who that person is now?"

She kept her smile, Sasori has the sweetest way of talking,"Yours, for all of eternity."

She leaned into him till her lips pressed gently against his, he automatically replied back. Although she was only 14, Sasori felt that she was a pro at kissing, of coarse she had him to teach her. He wrestled over her, as he always had to do so he would feel dominant over her. His hands where on both sides of her head, as her hands were pulling on his shirt, begging him to get closer to her.

"You 2 look like your enjoying yourselves," said a deep voice that they unfortunately recognized.

"Itachi, leave!" demanded Sasori.

"Not until I get what's mine," he said stoicly.

"She's mine! She has a bite mark to prove it you bastard!"

"True, but she can still be taken by another vampire. One who will not be afraid to claim her."

This got Sasori even more angry,"I will not claim her, she's only 14!"

"Well then, maybe you should just rape her, you'd be satisfied with that."

"Go find a whore to screw Itachi!"

"Already did, now I want a beautiful virgin," he says lustily at Sakura.

Sasori steps in front of her,"She's mine Itachi! Leave, now!"

"Kisame, good boy," Itachi smirked.

"What?" Sasori questioned.

"Hey Sasori," he heard from behind him, _Shit!_

"Sasori, help me!"

Sasori turned around,"Kisame let her go!"

"Na, I 'm gonna play with her a little," he smirked.

Sasori had totally forgotten about Itachi behind him, so as he ran at Kisame, Itachi stabbed him in the back. Then Itachi grabbed Sakura in his arms, and knocked her out.

"Sakura!" he yelled, but it was too late. Itachi and Kisame had left with the love of his life, and he had no idea where she was. Sasori walked home, slowly. Sakura and him shared a house, when he arrived he saw his best friend, Deidara.

"Sasori, what's wrong?"

"Itachi and Kisame kidnapped Sakura," he said, trying not to cry.

"What?! Let's go after them!"

"I don't know where they went," he said looking away.

"C'mon, we have to try!" he shouted.

Sasori nodded, somehow Deidara could get him in the mood. But he couldn't have just let Itachi claimher, no, he was to claim her when she was ready. "Deidara, Itachi plans to claim her, we have to go fast."

"I'll kill that bastard!" he shouted again.

**_With Sakura, Itachi, and Kisame_ **

"Itachi, please, stop!" Sakura cried as Itachi shoved his dick in her sensitive area.

"Don't worry, when I'm done I shal kill you," he said, going harder and faster.

"Why?"

"Though I do have strongs feelings for you, you have betrayed me by going with my most hated enemy, and for that, you must die."

"How have I betrayed you?! I met Sasori before you!"

"True, but an Uchiha always gets what he wants, and yet I could not get you to love me, so now, I shall kill you. If you don't love me, you shall love no one else." Itachi finally got off of her,"Now, say your prayers!"

Then Sakura felt a sharp sting,"Sasori!"

Somehow, someway, Sasori just arrived, but Itachi was no longer in site. He saw her, bleeding everywhere, there was no way she could survive, and he knew it.

"I'm so sorry Sakura," he grabbed her in his arms and kissed her passionately,"I should've been here sooner, it's all my fault."

Sasori began to cry,"No my love, it's not your fault. You came, that's what counts," she winced in pain,"Sasori, make me a promise." He nodded and put out his pinky, she smiled,"Promise me that you'll never be with another woman. And I promise to you that I will come back to you. I will be reincarnated, I promise you. Though I will not remember you, but I shall try to give my reincarnated self visions. Can you make me this promise?" she weakily held out her pinky to him. "Pinky swear?" she sounded dead already.

Finally, Sasori shed his tears, and had a bittersweet smile,"Pinky swear," he promised.

"I love you, Sasori. In this life, and the next, I will always be with you."

"And I you," he said, more tears rolling down his cheeks.

Than finally, her pinky was limp in his pinky. She was dead. But not forever, she would be back, and he would wait forever.

"You gonna' be okay?" Deidara asked.

"I will be, when her soul is back in my arms.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	3. Sakura Haruno

Sasori's true love : Sakura Haruno Sasori's true love Sakura Haruno

**_(Most of the time it's in Sakura's point of view)_**

Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm a 16 year old girl, and am in my Junior year of high school. My best friends are Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. We've all been friends since kindergarten. Ino is the head cheerleader, Tenten kicks everyone's ass in karate, Hinata is the smartest of the school, and me, me and Hinata are both incredibly smart, plus I love writting, singing, and making artwork. And the most _interesting_ thing about me is..I'm gothic. That's a true story, according to my classmates.

Anyway, today is the first day of Junior year and I'm excited about seeing everyone ag-Oh! Almost forgot! Ino's boyfriend is Shikamaru; I call him pineapple head, or just pineapple, Tenten is dating Neji, I don't have a nikname for him, he'd kill me, literally. Then Hinata's boyfriend is my closest guy friend, Naruto, also knownas Ramen luver, or anything to do with ramen.

Back to the subject..I woke up to my alarm clock, singing 'Master of the Puppets' by Metalica. I got out of my over-sized AC/DC t-shirt and into a black corsette with red lacings, then a black and red mini-skirt, lastly my black, scuffed up combat boots. Then I went to my bathroom and added my usual make-up: lots of black eye-liner, black lipstick, and mascara. Then my skull belly-ring came on, I put in my earings (4 in each ear), lastly my tongue ring. And I just realized that I never explained what I actually look like: I have _pink_ hair that reaches right above my ass, with black highlights under the hair(Avril Lavigne has had that before), Emerald eyes, apparently that's my best quality, and then I'm about 5'6.

I went downstairs and skipped breakfast, as always. My dad doesn't care, he doesn't care about anything, except the sluts he brings every night. My mom's been dead since I was 6, I barely remember her. I try to avoid my dad as much as possible, he likes to hit me and all that crap. Fuking pisses me off! But anyway, I walked to school, it's only 5 blocks away, plus the stupid-ass won't get me a car.

When I arrived, I saw Ino waiting for all of us at her silver porche. "Hey Ino!" I ran to her.

"Hey Saku!" we hugged,"I'm so glad to see you!" She had been in Europe all of summer, she's filthy rich.

"Same here," I said. Although I never smile, she knew I was happy. For some reason, I've always been able to read, they say it's my eyes. But they also always say that there's pain behind my eyes, but whatever. Doesn't matter.

"So, you get a boyfriend over the summer?" I've never had a boyfriend, she wants me to.

"'Coarse not. No guys here are my type, too preppy."

"Shika isn't!" she protested.

"Ya well, he's yours," I stated. She can be really stupid sometimes.

"Oh ya, well..you'll find someone you love," she said. Again with this.

I sighed,"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't believe in love? To me it's just a 4 letter word, you know that."

"Still," she persisted.

"Hey!" yelled 2 familiar voices. Saved my the yell. Hinataand Tenten finally came, to my rescue I might add.

"Hey guys!" said Ino, running to them and giving them great _big_ Ino hugs.

I sighed once again, and turned around. Then, I saw the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen. He had red hair, skarlet eyes, and was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, and some black shoes. He was walking with a guy who kind of reminded me of Ino, he was also wearing all black. He was so perfect looking! Then he looked at me, I blushed and turned away _**.**_

**_Sasori's point of view_**

Why did Deidara say I should go here again? "Deidara, why am I here?"

"Because, when I passed this school last year, I saw someone you would love to see!" I hate when he's excited.

All of a sudden, I felt someone staring at me. I sighed, I always get stared at by these young people. I looked in the person's direction; it was her! I can't believe it! Sakura! The love of my life was right there! She turned away and blushed, I smirked a little, just like the original. Though, I could already see some differences, this girl was obviously a-what do they call it? I think they call it gothic? Ya, pretty sure that's what it was. Anyway, she also had her hair dyed black at the bottom, and she had her belly pierced, to top that off, I saw 4 iercings in each ear. Definetely not my Sakura from the 1800's.

"Now do you see why I took you here?" Deidara asked me.

I turned to him, actually smiling since the 1800's,"Thanks."

He did his cheesy grin,"No problem. Sorry though that she's all like that. I know you probably weren't expecting her reincarnation to be like that."

"It's okay," I turned back to her,"Atleast it's her."

**_Sakura's point of view_**

_Shit_! I thought. _The guy saw me lookin's at him!_ Oh well, doesn't really matter.

The girls were just gossiping, as always. I sighed, even though they were my best friends, I was still an outsider to them.

"Hey Sakura, that guy over there is lookin' at you," Ino said. Is she serious?

"Ino, name a guy that doesn't gawk at me."

"No, seriously! He's like, like checkin' you out!"

"I-Ino's r-right, S-Sakura," Hinata studdered. She does that a lot, especially with Naruto around.

"OMG! He is Sakura!" Tenten stated. Wow, if she said that, it has to be true.

I turned around, and whattaya' know? The guy I was starin' at before is the one who's staring at me right now. Surprisingly, he walked up to me; his friend followed.

"Hi," he said,"I'm Sasori"

_Cool name_, I thought _I've never heard that name in this century!_ "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno, you new here?"

"Yeah, this is my friend Deidara, we've lived here for a while, but decided to go to this school."

"Hi!" said Deidara,"It's a pleasure to meet you Sakura!" he said loudly, shaking my hand.

"Uh..Y-You too, Deidara." Okay, he's like Naruto.

"Deidara, stop being so jumpy," Sasori commanded. Right away, Deidara stopped and looked down.

"So, who's your homeroom?" Ino asked.

"Um..Kakashi Hatake?"

"Oh, that's my homeroom," I said,"I can show you around. What about you Deidara?"

"Um..I have Kurenai," he said.

"I show you around then,"Tenten sighed.

"Thanks! ..Um..uh..what's your name?"

"Oh, sorry. This is Ino, Tenten, and Hinata," I said.

**BRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNG**

"Well, that's the bell. Let's go Sasori!"

"Alright," he smiled. Wow, he looks gorgeous. I blushed again.

We got to Kakashi's class, and sat in the back. "So Sasori, what classes do you have?" I asked.

He took out his schedule,"Um..let's see. Obviously this homeroom, next I have Science with Kurenai, Math with Asuma, Break, then P.E. with Gai, English/ Literature with Iruka, then Lunch, then History with Ibiki, then Art with Jiraiya."

"Are you serious?" I asked, that's my exact schedule!

"Ya, why?"

"'Cause that's my exact schedule!"

"Cool, so that means I'll never get lost!" he smiled that perfect smile.

"Ya, that is cool!" being me, I couldn't smile back.

"What's wong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I answered.

**_Sasori's point of view_**

Perfect! We have the same schedule! Why does she seem so sad?

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," she answered.

Huh! This new Sakura is harder to read, why is that? She doesn't smile. Is there another way to read this girl? Her eyes! Sakura's eyes could always be readable! Her eyes tell so much meaning: sadness, depression, and..pain. No happiness, what's happened to her?

"I can read you like an open book," I said,"Your eyes tell your whole story. Sadness, depression, and pain. Are you not happy?"

"That's a..personal question," she said,"Not something I go around sharing with the world. My friends no nothing, so no one else will." She sounds so painfull. All I want to do is put my arms around her, and tell her everything will be alright, but I can't. She doesn't know me..yet. I have to get closer to her.

"I'm sorry," I appologized,"It's just hard not to read your eyes. They're too beautiful."

"Thanks," she blushed. I smiled, there's the Sakura I love and miss. I wonder if my Sakura will beable to show this Sakura those things?

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	4. Different

Sasori's true love : Different Sasori's true love Different

Nothing important really happened after that, it was boring. So, me and Sasori walked to our next class, Science. We got there earlier than everyone else; I usually do. We grabbed the table closest to the window, in Science we always have a partner, so it's 2 people to a table. For some unknown reason, I had this feeling deep inside of me that I know Sasori, longer than I really have. I ignored it though, figuring it's just because we're a lot alike.

_'Finally, my Sasori. I can see him again,' said a voice in my head._

_"Who are you?" I asked._

_'I am you, but from the past. I know Sasori.'_

_"How is that possible?"_

_'He's a vampire, and so am I. You are my reincarnation.'_

_"There's no such thing!"_

_'Let me take over, and I shall show you.'_

_"Alright, how?"_

_'Imagine you have no feel in your body, relax..'_

**_Sasori's point of view_**

What's wrong with Sakura? She seems distracted.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

"S..Sasori, my love."

**_Regular point of view_ (Right now, it's the old Sakura, that's the only time it's in 3rd person)**

"Sakura are you okay?" Sasori asked

"S..Sasori, my love," Sakura said slowly.

"Hunh? What are you talking about?" he asked again.

"Sasori, it is me, Sakura, from the 1800's. I've taken over her body for sometime."

Sasori was so shocked, it was his Sakura,"My love, I've finally found you."

Sasori grabbed her in his arms and ran as fast as he could, no one could see him. He stopped when they were out of sight, then crashed his lips onto hers. She replied back with the same amount of force, and passion. He finally had her once again in his arms! He could taste her, feel her, breathe her.

"Sasori, I'm sorry, but I cannot remain for long, for I have lived my life. This young girl has not yet. Be with her, you will find her to be in common with you more than I, I made sure of that."

"But, I need you Sakura! You are mine! You can't just leave me again!" he was close to tears.

"I know, my love. But I was only aloud this once. And besides, this girl needs you, she needs someone to take care of her. Her father is just like my father was, possibly worse; her mother is dead. I most go, you must remain with this girl Sasori, I beg of you," she whispered.

"I will," he sounded sad.

"If I could Sasori, I would be with you, but I am only aloud a short visit. This girl though, now knows our history, but she will be hard to handle. But never give up on her, she'll come around. Promise me."

"Pink-swear," he smiled, showing his pinky in front of her.

She smiled as well,"Pinky-swear." She held out her pinky for him, he took it with his. Then he gave one last kiss to the true love of his life, she kissed back. "I love you Sasori, forever," her voice ended in a whisper. Then she feinted into his arms.

**_Sakura's point of view_**

I woke up in a male's arms, it was Sasori,"Hey, you finally woke up?"

"Ya," I answered,"I'm sorry, about what happened between u 2."

"It's ok," he said,"It's not like it's your fault."

"Still, no one can not feel sorry for what happened. Though, I don't trully believe in it.."

"You don't believe in what?"

"Love. To me, it's just a 4 letter word. I know you 2 said you loved eachother, more than anything, but I just can't see it. I believe in likeing eachother a whole heck of a lot, but not love."

"But why?"

"Again, that's something that's too personal for me."

"But you know my whole story, it's only right that I learn about you."

"No, you wouldn't want t-"

"No I do!" he started raising his voice at me,"I deserve to know everything! Even if you're not her, you're still mine!"

He doesn't know fucking anything! "Listen Sasori, it's my life not yours! Yes, I may be the reincarnation of _your_ Sakura, but I'm my own person! I belong to no one but myself! I don't fucking tell anyone of my past because it's too painful! I told one person everything, he dumped it all away, okay?" I finally started to cry..No! I'm not suppose to cry. I promised myself I would never cry again, especially for _him!_ "You don't know anything Sasori, and it's gonna' stay that way! The less people know, the better!" Then I ran away, I couldn't take it. Why couldn't he be like everyone else? Leave me alone because I'm different, I wish he would.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	5. Death Over Living

Sasori's true love : Death over Living Sasori's true love Death over Living

I ran away from that bastard; he isn't gonna' know anything! It's my life not his, no matter what he thinks! As I ran, I could swore I saw a boy I knew from my past. I slowed down as I neared him; it was _him._ No!

"Hey Sakura, 'member me?" he asked with his deep voice.

"Your voice has gotten deeper I see," I said, trying not to peer into his eyes that always seemed to hipnotize me.

"Look at me," he commanded.

"No."

He lifted my chin with his index finger. Now I was peering into his eyes, those beautiful onyx-colored eyes that you could just stare into for all of eternity. It was him, the boy that has haunted my dreams since I last sa him, **Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Have you missed me?" he smirked. The smirk that I could never deny, lie to, or do anything except do whatever he commanded.

"Ya, I-I have," I whispered, though loud enough for him to hear it; his smirk unfortunately grew.

"I knew you would," he leaned in closer to me. Then he did something that I had missed, he kissed me. He kissed me with need in his lips, unfortunately, he's still the only person that can break me, I kissed back. I could feel him smirk into the kiss, but I couldn't stop. Whenever we kissed, he was always the one to break, for I was too weak to stop. I then felt his tongue slip out of his mouth and lick my bottom lip, asking for what he knew he could get. I slightly opened my mouth, not so much to where it seemed like I was desperate, but enough so he could squeaze his tongue into my mouth. He searched every corner of my mouth, trying to find my tongue, which I tried to keep away from him, but he soon found it, and when he did, I was lost. I felt his strong arms wrap possessiely around my waist, my hands slowly and quacky found their way to his hair. God how I had missed his beautiful black locks! I felt his hands slowly, but steadily, go up my shirt. I started to panic, he obviously senced this and put even more passion into the kiss, and I thought that was impossible. I didn't care about it anymore, though I could feelhis hands going more up onto my back, underneath my shirt. I couldn't help but moan into his mouth, he was still the best kisser ever.

"Sakura, I didn't think you missed me that much," he said, starting to go down to my neck.

"I hate you Sasuke," I said venemoously. Obviously my body wasn't agreeing, and he could tell.

"I don't believe that," he said, finishing up a hickey he was placing ony neck. "I believe that you want to hate me, but can't because you still wish to be mine."

As much as I wish he wasn't, he was right. "Whatever," I said as he moved to the other side of my neck.

"Sakura, I want you back," he said, finally stopping and staring at me intently. He just said the words I've been dreaming of since I was 14. "I know what I did was wrong. After you broke up with me I regretted everything I did, but I still needed to change. I left to get my priorities straight, Sakura. Please, I'm better now please be mine once more."

"I..I..I.." I started to cry,"Sasuke!" I crashed my face into his chest, wrapping my arms around him tightly (he's about 6 inches taller than her; hes 18) "Sasuke! I love you so much!" I know I told myself there was no such thing as love, but this was Sasuke, he was different! "I love you more than anything in the world!"

Sasuke smirked, he hugged her tighter to his body, placing his chin on the top of her head. "I love you too Sakura, forever. You're mine, and mine alone." He stroked her hair softly; she snuggled more into his chest.

"Yours and yours alone, forever," I said.

"How's everything with your dad?" he asked. I knew he would ask that, my dad was half the problem in our relationship, we had to keep it a secret because of him.

"He's dad," I sighed,"A crazy bastard that beats me up all the fucking time."

"You know, I am 18, you can live with me if you want," he offered.

"But I don't want you to have to pay for school," I tried to protest, although I aleady know what hisanswer is.

"You know I have enough money," I knew he was gonna' say that.

"Would you really be okay with it?" I asked.

"Yes, I love you Sakura, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

I got onto my tipytoes to kiss him, then..I WOKE UP!!

When I awoke, I was in the nurse's office. "What happened?" I asked, trying to remember.

"You were knocked out after _my_ Sakura left your body," Sasori said. I didn't even notice him.

"Sorry," I said,"If it was my choice, I would rather her have this body, and me be dead.

"Why is that?" he asked, confused.

"That's a little too personal, but I'll tell you the jist. I'd rather be dead, than be alive."

"Why?" he asked, still confused.

"I can't say; don't feel bad about it, no one knows, except me of coarse. It's just something personal to me, and I really dont know you all that well. I mean yes, I know what happened between you, and _your_ Sakura, but _I_ still don't know you."

"I understand," he said as he was about to leave the room, then he stopped,"But I made a promise to _my_ Sakura, and I intend to keep it. I will understand you, like it or not." Then he left; that was shocking.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	6. Sasuke Uchiha

Sasori's true love : Sasuke Uchiha Sasori's true love Sasuke Uchiha

Luckily, I stayed in the nurses till break, so I got to miss math! As I walked out, I saw Sasori and Deidara waiting outside the door, _I guess Sasori really is curious_ I sighed.

"Hey Sakura!" Deidara said excitedly.

"Yo," I said monotonously. I wasn't really paying attention to the world. All I could focuse on was that dream I had. _Sasuke..._ Sasuke and I were dating, it's just that no one knew. Considering back then he was the school's hearthrob, and he wasn't even a senior yet! It was weird that he was dating a freshman, a GOTHIC freshman to add on to it. But we started going out before then; we actually started going out when he was a freshman and I was in seventh grade. We met that year actually:

**_Flashback_**

_A 12 year old Sakura was sitting in the park, crying. She looked exacty the same, except back then she didn't have the highlights, she only had 1 piercing in each ear, she didn't have a tongue ring, and she didn't have a belly ring, though she did wear black. Anyways, Sakura was under a cherry blossom tree, hugging her legs to her chest, crying her eyes out. Unbeknowest to her, a young, hansome boy with chicken-ass hair was looking at her._

_"What's wrong?" he asked. She looked up, and saw the most hansome boy she's ever seen! He had raven colored hair, beautiful onyx orbs for eyes, soft-looking skin, and, though it was covered, you could tell he had a well-toned body. Sakura couldn't help but blush under his gaze._

_"N-Nothing," she answered shyfully. He looked at her as she looked at him. He could tell that she was younger than him, but he couldn't help but think how gorgeous she was. Her bubblegum-pink hair that looked to reach to her lower back, her beautiful emerald eyes that could tell you her life story, her creamy skin, and of what he could tell, for a girl younger than him, had quite a nice body._

_"That's not what your eyes tell me," he said walking more towards her, than taking a seat next to her._

_Her blush deepened,"What do you mean?" she again asked shyfully._

_He looked at her,"I can read your eyes like an open book. They hold pain, suffering, torment, depression, anger, no happiness whatsoever." She was shocked, he could tell all that by just looking into her eyes, "Oh I'm sorry. They also show that you're shocked," he smiled, she reluctantly smiled back. She couldn't help it; something about him made her feel safe. "So what's your name?"_

_"S-Sakura Haruno. You?"_

_"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. How old are you?"_

_"Um..I'm 12..W-What about you?"_

_"I'm 14."_

_"You're a freshman in high school?" she asked._

_"Ya, why?"_

_"Don't you wanna' go now? I'm not a freshman at all, so don't you wanna' leave so your 'rep' won't get blown?"_

_"Why should I care?"_

_She was shocked,"Because most of you high schoolers care about your precious 'cliques', or whatever."_

_"Well, I'm not," he smiled, she smiled back. This was thefirst person in highschool shes met that didn't care what people think, but she could also tell that by the way he dressed; all black, most high schoolers wear what's in 'style', and black was_ definetely _notin style. "So," he started,"Why are you so sad?"_

_"I'm not suppose to talk about it.."_

_"C'mon, I won't tell anyone."_

_"Why do you wanna' know?"_

_"Because, I've never seen such suffering in anyone's eyes before, much less a 12 year old girl."_

_"Well, it's a long story.."_

_"It's 2:30, we have plenty of time."_

_"Alright, um..To start from the beginning?" He nodded,"I suggest yu get comfortable."_

_"Don't worry, now tell me."_

_She sighed,"Alright, well first off, my mother was killed when I was 6; I watched her die, and the man almost came after me, but I ran away as fast as I could. After that, my father didn't even care! He didn't have a memorial service or anything, because 'It's too much money!', so my mother's side just had her cremated. After that, my dad started bringing random women to the house. At first I thought he was looking for someone to be with, then I asked him, big mistake. He said, 'Of coarse not!', then he hit me, I was only 6 and a half, and he hit me. After that, I knew never to ask about that, but even still, he hurt me every night since then. The only time he doesn't hit me is on my birthday, but he still doesn't get me anything, no one does. On Christmas he hits me the worst, and weekends. I don't call the cops because I've already tried, 5 times, but he always pursuads them that I'm making it up, then hurts me even more then Christmas time. I have no friends either. Because of my hair, the way I dress, and..and..what they found out a while back.."_

_"What, they found out your dad hits you?"_

_"No..I wish..they saw..they saw.." she removed her netted glove from her right wrist, then turned it to him, he saw atleast 10 cuts along her arm,"They saw this and made fun of me even more." Then she put the glove back on, sighing._

_To say he was shocked was an understatement, he was way more than shocked, no words could describe it,"You cut yourself?" he said as if he couldn't believe what he just saw._

_"Unless your blind, that's what I just showed you," she tried to smile, but couldn't. Then forsome odd reason, she felt warmer and felt breathing on her neck. Then she realized that Sasuke was hugging her; she hadn't been hugged since her mother was alive. "What a-are y-you d-doing?"_

_He chuckled,"What does it look like? I'm hugging you."_

_"W-Why?"_

_"Because you need a hug," he said,"I don't know anyone that has that sad of a life."_

_She slowly hugged him back, she's not use to this, then she blushed. "Thanks."_

_"It's okay," he pulled back, which se wasn't too happy about. "You wanna's hang out?"_

_"Um..uh..sure.." she wasn't use to this at all! No one ever wants to hang out with her!_

_"Great," he smiled,"Let's go to a movie," then he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. (He's still 6 in. taller than her)_

_"O..k..Which movie?"_

_"What do you wanna' see?"_

_"Um..Preferebly a scarry movie.."_

_"Alright, let's see what they have," he smiled again, and she slowly had a smile on too. They walked to the movie theatre, his arm still wrapped around her shoulders, her still having that small smile, him having a small smile (he doesn't have big smiles), and people staring at them._

**_End of Flashback_**

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	7. Nobody's Home

Sasori's true love : Nobody's home Sasori's true love Nobody's home

We arrived at the tree where my friends were; this is where we usually hang out.

"Hey Sakura, Sasori, Deidara!" Ino said, waving. Sasori and I just waved back, but Deidara ran up to her, jumping up and down.

"Hi Ino!" he said,"Tenten, Hinata!" he said, jumping up to them as well.

I sighed,"Hey Saku, guess what I heard," Ino said.

"What?" I asked.

"'Member that hot Sasuke Uchiha who was here in Junior year, and left right after that?"

My heart skipped a beat,"Y-Ya, why_?" Shit! Don't fuckng stutter!_

"Well, apparently he moved back..and he brought his older brother with him."

But, but-"

"You wanna know how i feel? I wrote song, I'll let you hear it, c'mon."

He reluctantly let go,"Where we going to go?"

"Music room," I said monotonously,"People who have heard my voice say it's good. When I'm bored, I write songs, and poems. It, like cutting myself, helps me feel better. If it weren't for what I write, I'd preobably have scratches covering both my arms."

We reached the music room, I locked the door. Then went to get the black electric guitar. "What's the ong called?"

"Nobody's home." (Okay, this song is actually written and sung by Avril Lavigne, in her cd, 'Under my skin'. I do not own this song!) "Alright, here it is:

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides, her dreams she confides.  
She's loosin' her mind, she's fallin' behind.  
She can't find her place, she's loosin' her faith.  
She's fallin' from grace, she's all over the place.

Yeah...

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go dry her eyes.  
Broken inside."

**_Sasori's poiny of view_**

_My god! What she told me, then this..this is way more than my Sakura! I can't believe it!_ I walked to her, she just stood there looking down. I couldn't help it; I lifted her chin with my index finger, having her look at me. I got lost in her beautiful emerald eyes, filled with such emotion that even I would not beable to stand.

"S-Sasori, what are you doing?" _What was I doing?_

I leaned into her and kissed her softly, she seemed really shocked, but then she did something I couldn't believe: She kissed me back. She was actually kissing me back. I felt her hands slowly coming up my back, then they rested on my neck. I then moved my arms around her waist, pulling her into me; as close as possible. I wanted to see if she would do more, so I licked her bottom lip. Surprisingly, she gaped her mouth open. I rushed my tongue in before she would change her mind; her sweet sweet taste invaded my senses. Our tongues battled for dominance, obviously, I won. I pulled her into my body as much as possible, took in as much of her as I was aloud.

**_BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG_**

_I hate that bell_! She then pulled back.

**_Sakura's point of view._**

I pulled away from him_, I hate that bell_! I then smiled; for the first time since I was with Sasuke. It seemed to surprise him too.

"That was enjoyable," he said,"I thought _my_ Sakura was gone."

"She is," I said,"I, surprisingly, was the one that kissed you," I said shyly.

He smirked,"Do you regret it?"I looked into his beautiful eyes, and smiled again.

"No, I could never regret that kiss," I looked down again.

He lifted my chin up,"Good, 'cause there will be plenty more," his smirk grew.

I smiled again,"Good." _I hope this smiling thing doesn't become a habit._

"Let's go, we have P.E. next," he said, holding his hand out for me.

"Ya," I took his hand. We walked to P.E.; never letting go of eachother's hands.

"Itachi Uchiha?" I asked, just realizing that only his friends knew his older brother.

"How'd you know his brother is Itachi Uchiha?" Tenten asked.

"Um..I overheard it." _Wait, Itachi Uchiha, why does that ring a bell all of a sudden? Oh shit! That's the mother fucker who killed the first Sakura! Shit! That means Sasuke's a vampire! Oh shit!_ Everything went black.

**_Sasori's point of view_**

_Uchiha? That's Itachi's last name._ "Well, apparently he moved back..and he brought his older brother with him."

_Don't you dare tell m-_"Itachi Uchiha?" _No! He's back!_

"How'd you know his brother is Itachi Uchiha?" Tenten asked.

"Um..I overheard it." _She knows this..Sasuke person..how? Shit, she fainted again! She must've just realized who Itachi is._

"Oh my God, Sakura!" yelled one of her friends, I think it was Ino.

"I'll get her," I said, I need to talk to her anyways. "Deidara, c'mon," I said, holding her bridal-style.

"K," we left.

**_Sakura's point of view_**

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted..again," Sasori stated,"So you realize who Itachi is, right?"

"Ya," _Shit! Sasuke's a vampire! Aaaaaaaaaah!_

"Who is Sasuke?" _I knew he'd ask!_

"He's just an 18 year old guy that use to come here," I said, trying to aoid the subject, but Sasori wouldn't drop it.

"You know I'm not an idiot Sakura. Who was he?"

"Alright, I'll let you in on this part, but you absolutely cannot tell anyone, got it?"

"Pinky-swear," he said smiling, holding out his pinky.

"Pinky-swear," I said; I actually kinda' wanted to smile on how childish this was, but my face wouldn't smile. I held out my pinky to him, and we made the pinky-swear. "Alright, like I said, he use to go here. I met him when he was a freshman in high school, I was in seventh grade he helped me through stuff that I just don't feel like talkin' about, so anyway, he asked me out after about 2 months. I agreed, we got even closer; we had to do it as a secret from everyone, because of my dad, and because he was in high school. We stayed together till I was a Freshman and he was a Junior, before that, during that summer, he told me he loved me, I said it back. Then, during Freshman year, the middle of it, I found him..he was.." I took a deep breath in and out,"I saw him making out with a senior. He told me that he was just doing that so his friends wouldn't get suspicious, but I wasn't born yesterday; I dumped him. After that, I saw him once in a while in the halls, but I ran away when I saw him After that year he apparently moved; because of him I told myself there was no such thing as love. He was my first and only boyfriend; I will date a guy, but he has to like me for who I am, and he can't be preppy. He may tell me he loves me, but he'll expect me to not love him back, because there is no such thing."

Sasori looked absolutely shocked,"I'm so sorry," he said.

"It's ok, no big deal." I sighed,"Wanna' know another secret?" Don't ask why I'm doin' this, I guess the old Sakura felt really close to him, so now I do.

"Sure," he looked like he was sad.

"Heh..my dad hits me," he looked at me shocked, again,"Don't act so surprised, you had to have seen this coming, what with Sakura's dad."

"Ya, I guess."

"I'm gonna tell you my other secret; it's my favorite."

"Okay," he seemed less shocked, maybe he thought this was a good thing; boy is h wrong.

"Heh," I took of my netted glove, and showed him my wrist. He now looked scared; I smirked. "What?! It's only 24," I snickered.

He looked at me with angry eyes, I backed up some,"WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH YOU?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DO THIS!" I was absolutely terrified; then out of nowhere he hugs me. He was hugging me, tightly. I don't know why, but I slowly started to hug him back. "When was the last time you cut yourself?" he asked, a little more calm.

"Y-Yesterday.." I studdered, I didn't want him to yell again. I've never been so scared in my entire life.

"Why do you do it?" he asked, still holding me close.

"Because, it makes me feel better. Seeing my blood helps me stop thinking about my life, the pain in my wrist takes the pain from my life away, even if only a little. It feels lie the greatest pleasure."

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	8. Surprise, Surprise

Sasori's true love : Surprise, Surprise Sasori's true love Surprise, Surprise

Sasori and I arrived at the gym; we were still holding hands. "Alright everyone, since it's the first day of school, we all know that that means you have to listen to me so I can explain all about physical fitness for you!" Great! I hate Gai, but atleast we don't have to do anything; I HATE P.E. I headed for the bleachers, but Sasori pulled my hand.

"Sasori, we have to-"

"No. I don't want you going there."

"Why?" This is really weird, I mean it's only the bleachers. What's so dangerous about them?

"Itachi..he's here..on camp-"

"Everyone! We have a visitor!" shouted Gai. _Oh no! Don't tell me-_"Itachi Uchiha! What are you doing here?" _Nooooooooo!!_

"I just decided to visit. My brother and I have missed this place dearly, so we decided to move back, and visit the school. He's currently visiting all the other teachers right now."

Sasori walked me towards them, squeezing my hand; a little rough, but it's not like it hurts.

"What are you doing here Itachi?" Sasori growled when we were 2 feet away from Itachi, aand where Gai was 2 seconds ago.

"Ah, Sasori, I see you found _my_ Sakura's reincarnation," Itachi smirked.

"She's not yours Itachi! She never was!" Sasori tried to sound quiet, but it wasn't working.

"Perhaps we should take this outside, my friend?" Itachi asked, I had to agree with that. Everyone would be so weirded out by 2 guys fighting like that; especially since Sasori is 'supposed' to be a lot younger than him. So, Sasori grabbed me outside, while Itachi followed slowly, keeping his cool.

"What the hell are you doing here Itachi?" Sasori growled once more.

"Well, Sasuke said he sensed her still here. Plus, he's missed her," he smirked at me. I coward behind Sasori some; he realized this and took a more protective stance in front of me.

"You knew about Sakura and Sasuke?" he nodded,"Yet you didn't try to have her, why?"

"Simple. I loved the original Sakura, so I let Sasuke have her. You obviously can have her non-comparable double with no arguments."

Sasori looked more angry,"She's incredibly comparable to _my_ sakura! Sakura asked me to take care of this one, and so I shall! This one may even be...be better than the original!" Itachi looked shocked, so did I. "She has more pain and suffering; she needs to be healed, and takin care of! This girl is trully the reincarnation of _my_ Sakura, not some _non-comparable double_ which you seem to call her! Got it?!"

Itachi seemed to be very shocked; but I think I was even more shocked! _Wow! That's kinda sweet, but I cant betakin care of; I'm not worth it._

_"You are worth it!" A voice in my head said to me._

_"Sakura? Is that you?"_

_"Yes it is, my reincarnation."_

_"I thought you were gone!"_

_"I can sometimes talk to you; but can never come out. That look in his eyes... Sakura, believe whatever you wish, but just know...my Sasori loves you, for you. Not only because you are me, but also because you are you..."_

_"What?! You're joking, right?" She didn't answer,"You still there?" Still nothing, "Guess not."_

"Hello, little brother," I heard Itachi say. _No!_

"Hello Itachi," I heard a deep voice say. I looked up, and there was Sasuke; in all his glory. Standing right next to his brother; I wanted to cry, but my eyes refused. I wanted to look mad or angry, but my face wouldn't show that. All it showed was emotionless; my eyes, I guess, were the only things that held emotion. And they only held anger, torture, and pain. "Hello, _my_ little flower. How are you?"

I looked down again,"W-What do y-you w-want?" I didn't try to studder, but I couldn't help it. First of all, it's Sasuke. Second of all, he's a fucking vampire!

"Aww, are you afraid of me? That's pretty cute, though I'd thought you would've came to me screaming."

That ticked me off, "Why the fuck would I?" I said, looking up at him again. "You cheated on me, remember? I shouldn't have missed you at all!"

"But you did."

"No I didn-"

"I'm not an idiot Sakura; it's in your eyes, it's laways in your eyes. I told you, I can read them like an open book."

"I don't care! Leave! I don't want you!" I growled.

"Why not? Have you found something bett-"

"I've found Sasori!" I yelled.

**_Sasori's point of view_ **

"Why not? Have you found something bett-"

"I've found Sasori!" she yelled. I was absolutely shocked, they seemed to be as well.

"Come little brother. We shall be back for her."

"Fine," Sasuke spat out, "But beware my beloved. I will be back, for you," Sakura scooted more behind me, then they left.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Y-Ya," she studdered. Wait, was that blush?

"Sakura," I said, she looked up.

"Yes?"

Then I bent to her level and placed my lips on hers. At first she seemed shocked, but like the first time, she replied back. I moved my hands, and rested them right above her butt. She slowly moved her hands to the back of my neck. For some reason, I liked this kiss better than the first one. I stopped; then moved to kissing her neck, which she didn't seem to mind; she actually seemed to enjoy it. "Sakura, will you be mine?" All I want to do is bite her, and drink her blood; it smells so delicious! I actually thought she would say no, but to my surprise, she nodded. "You sure?" I asked again, I have to make sure this is what she wants.

"I-I'm sure; go ahead. I'll be yours."

She said she's okay with it, she knows what it's about, so...I dug my fangs into her skin. Again she surprised me; she didn't flinch at all! I know she's use to pain, but I atleast thought she'd feel a little sting. Oh well, I'd rather her not feel pain. I sucked her blood; it was the most dlicious blood I've ever tasted. If she wasn't Sakura, I wouldn't have been able to stop; it's so delicious. I reluctantly took my fangs out; I can drink her blood more & more when she's a vampire. Then she fainted into my awaiting arms.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	9. Come With Me

Sasori's true love : Come with me Sasori's true love Come with me

**Sakura's Point of view**

I awoke in muscular arms; I looked up and blushed. _Sasori!!_ I looked away from him, but apparently he saw me looking at him.

He smirked,"Hey."

"H-Hey," I stuttered.

"You okay? Does the bite hurt?"

_That's right!_"Not really..Should it?"

"No, it doesn't really matter, I just wanted to know." I mouthed an 'oh', "And just to let you know," I looked up at him,"You now can't say you don't belong to me, because you technically do, okay?"

I nodded,"Yeah, okay."

"C'mon, the day is over, time to go home."

"Already?"

"Yup."

We walked towards the entrance of the school; we walked till we got to a black sports bike,"Is this yours?" I asked, he nodded,"Cool!"

"C'mon, where do you live?" I stiffened, _He can't...He just can't..If dad saw him..I would..He would.._

"S-Sasori, it's okay. I can walk home on my own; I do it evryday.."

He looked at me skeptically,"Why don't you want me to-" he looked as though realazation hit him,"Is hers, or yours worse?"

He was asking about my dad,"Mine..not by much, but still..One day, Naruto was walking me home from school and my dad saw..I wasn't in school for 2 weeks.."

His eyes widened, then he smirked,"I'll follow you home, then when you get to your room, I'll see you there."

My eyes widened,"You're such a stubborn fool, you know that?"

His smirk widened,"I know, but that's why you want me!"

My eyes widened even more,"W-What?!"

"I don't mean like that. I mean as in you want me as your boyfriend."

"O-Oh, y-ya."

"Alright then, I'll see you seen," I nodded. Then he leaned down and kissed my softly; when I was about to respond, he was gone.

I sighed, _I hope he doesn't see my father beat me up. He'd go crazy!_

When I arrived home, my stupid-ass father had a whore grinding into his lap; I cringed. He glanced at me and snarled. The whore seemed confused and looked at me.

"I didn't know you had a kid," she said.

"Eh, she's just here cause she has no where else to go. She's a drug-adict you know? I was just being a good father and taking care of her; making sure she didn't take after her mother, but she can't help. Can you honey?"

_Okay, seriously dad?! How many times are you gonna fucking say that?! Oh well, atleast I'm a good actress at this..Maybe I won't get hit if I do good enough.._ "Definetely not father! It's just _soo_ good! I can't help myself!"

He smirked, _Yes! I did a good job!_,"What else do you do honey?" he asked.

"Hmm, well let's see.." I leaned on the hallway wall,"Oh! My favorite alcohol is a 40! Man, those are the best! Oh, and a margarita!"

"Where does she get this from?" the whore asked.

My father's eyes widened, though I used my quick-wit and saved his ass,"That's a secret. I don't want my friend getting in trouble!"

"Young lady, you will march up to your room right now!" he yelled. _Yes! No beating tonight!_

"Yes father!" I slurred; _I am a good actress!_ I walked up the stairs to my room.

"Wow," I heard a voice right as I chut my door,"You're a good actress."

I smirked,"I know. I've had _years_ of practise."

He chuckled,"I thought you said he was worse than Sakura's"

"Hmph! You haven't seen what he'll do"-I shivered-"He doesn't hit me when he has a whore over. When he's done gettin' pleasure from her, he'll come in here and kick my ass."

"Sakura, there's something I've been wanting to give you," he said walking closer to me.

"What's that?" I asked.

He tilted my chin with his index finger, and then kissed me. I gasped, not expecting it. I felt him smirk against my mouth, _Cocky much?_

"Come with me," he whispered against my lips,"Run away from here. You told me yourself that you wouldn't mind being away from your friends; you're an outsider to them."

I reluctantly pulled away from him, "Are you serious?"

He nodded,"C'mon. You'd be away from your father, and we wouldn't have to worry about the Uchihas finding you for a while."

_He does have a point there. Well, maybe..._

"What do you say?"

About a minute later, I put my pinky out; he seemed confused. I smirked and grabbed his pinky with mine. I got on my tipy-toes and whispered right in front of his lips,"Let's go."

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	10. Ready?

Sasori's true love : Ready? Sasori's true love Ready?

Sasori smiled at me,"Right away, madam," he said sounding French, which made me giggle.

I went to my closet, grabbing my two suitcases. I stuffed as much as I could in there; thankfully I could fit all my clothes, shoes, tampons(heehee), the little make-up I have, my jewelry, and my song lyrics(Sasori said we can get me toothbrush and toothpaste). Then lastly, I got my guitar case, which held all my guitar essentials with it.

"I thought your guitar was at school," Sasori said.

"No, that's the schools." Then I realized something,"Sasori, how are we suppose to carry this stuff if you have a motorcycle?"

He laughed, _What's so funny?_ "For one thing, we can fly, remember? But we won't since it's still daylight. And two, I have a black Ferari outside.

_H-He has a BLACK FERARI?!_ My mouth just hung open, but he just smirked.

"C'mon, let's go. I don't want your father finding out," he said, carrying two of my suitcases with no struggle.

"Damn, you're strong," I subconciously said, though not in my mind.

"Comes with being a vampire," he said, smirking once again.

He jumped out the window; I followed after him, hesitantly. But I knew he wouldn't let anything bad happen to me, so I jumped and was caught in his muscular arms.

He loaded his Ferari with my stuff, and off we went. Thankfully, he wasn't one of those _LOSERS_ who listen to rap; he put on my favorite radio station, 106.7, also known as K-ROCK!! And right of the bat, one of my fave songs played; 'Almost Easy' by Avenged Sevenfold, my favorite band! I sung the lyrics to the song; I always laugh at the part when M. Shadows sings, 'I'm not insane, I'm not insane...!'! It's so funny because I sing this, and I am completely insane, and we all know it! Haha! Sasori didn't seem to mind, which I was happy for; not many people I know can deal with Avenged Sevenfold. The only music people listen to these days is rap/hip-hop. I can't stand the shit! I'm sorry, but hearing guys(sometimes girls), singing, I'm sorry, RHYMING, talking, with music in the background. Talking about money, alcohol/drugs, chicks, and sex; not my type of music. Rock or anything like it is usually telling a story, that's why they're good. The next song that popped on was one I hadn't heard in a while, 'My December' by Linkin Park. It's like one of my fave songs ever! Apparently I have 'Theme Songs', 'My December' being one of them. A couple of others would be 'I don't believe in love' by Queensryche, how chiche'... 'Pieces' by Sum 41, and 'Somewhere I belong' by Linkin Park. I know, right? Totally lame! But those are songs I can actually relate to, so yeah...

After about half an hour, we arrived at a gothic looking mansion; it was to die for! I swear, if I wasn't already dead, I would've killed myself for this house!

"Here we are," Sasori said. He looked at my faceand smirked,"Sorry we can't stay here, but don't worry, I'll try to find another like it."

I blushed, _Wait a minute..._ "Sasori?"

"Yes?" he asked, openeing the door of the car for me.

"Isn't this the house you and Sakura lived in?" he nodded,"Then, are you sure you want to leave it?"

He smiled at me,"It's alright. I have you now, and you are pretty much her. Don't worry, it's fine."

"You sure?" he nodded,"'Kay! Is Deidara inside?"

"Sasori!!" someone yelled. I looked to the house and saw Deidara running towards us, "I can't believe we're gonna' leave this place! Why did you just decide right now?"

I looked at Sasori, _When did he tell Deidara?_ "While you were singing to one of your songs, I text messaged him."

"So, when we leavin'?" Deidara asked.

"Get your stuff," Sasori said, "We're leaving as soon as possible."

"'Kay!" Deidara ran into the house.

"I'll have to get my stuff too, ok?" I nodded,"Stay in the car."

"What about Deidara? Can we fit everything?"

He smiled,"Don't worry, Deidara has his own car."

"What about your motorcycle?"

"Deidara has a chevy truck, plus a trailor."

"Why do you need a trailor?"

"Well, sometimes we like to go dirtbike riding."

"Really? Is it fun?"

"When we get to our new town, you'll see, okay?" I nodded,"I'll be back within ten minutes, okay?" I nodded again, then he left into the house.

I walked back to the Ferari. It was very nice; it seemed like their newest model, but I'm not a car expert. I just know that Corvettes and Feraris are my favorite; doesn't matter which model.

I waited for about seven minutes, then Sasori and Deidara came out. _Finally!_

"So," Sasori said putting his stuff in the Ferari,"You ready?"

"You already know where we're goin', don't you?"I asked, completely ignoring his question.

He smirked,"Of coarse."

"Well, where are we going then?" I askd agitated, but that only made his smirk grow.

"You'll see," he snickered.

_Bastard!_ We got into the car, and he drove to the freeway, not even giving me a hint to where we were going! _Hmph! Guys are immature! Even if they're over two hundred years old!_

**Sasori's point of view**

"Well, where are we going then?" she asked. She sounded agitated, and that made me all the more happy.

"You'll see," I snickered.

_She's so fun to mess with, not even the old Sakura was this fun. This one is just so easy to embarass, considering she isn't use to this. Hmm...I wonder if I should tell her I can read her mind, since I bit her_

I looked at her, she looked at me and stuck her tongue out; I smirked.

_Not just yet...There are so many things I can do with that tongue of hers...Oh well, not till we get there..._

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	11. My Feelings

Sasori's true love : My Feelings Sasori's true love My Feelings

So, first they drove to Sunagakure, then the airport _in_ Sunagakure, and landed in San Francisco, America. Somehow (Don't ask how), their cars and all that crap, was already waiting for them. Then, they drove all the way to Los Angeles

**Sakura's Point of View**

OH MY GOD!! How long is this gonna' be?!

"Sasori," I whined,"How long are we gonna' be traveling for?"

At this point, we were in his Ferarri, driving through Pasadena.

"Don't worry. We'll be there within 30 minutes. We had to take a lot of routes so it would be hard for those stupid Uchihas to find you. I don't want an Uchiha to take what's important to me again. I hate it when they think everyone's posessions are theirs!"

I was about to say, 'I'm not a posession of yours!', but he cut me off.

"I told you before, you can't deny being mine now. Why can't you just excet the fact? Sakura took it with great ease."

_Ya, but I'm not her,_ I thought.

"Sasori, maybe this wasn't a good idea," I started; he looked at me shocked. "Don't think I don't like you, I do. It's just that...You seem to think of me as the old Sakura, I'm _nothing_ like her. She was happy all the time, and confident. I'm depressed all the time, and when you just slightly touch me I blush like mad. And I'm older than she was back then!"

He smirked,"When we first started going out she was blushing like crazy too, yoou know?"

"I know, but that only lasted for like a week. My first boyfriend ever was Sasuke, and every single time he touched me, I blushed, even after he told me he loved me. I can't help but blush. I just really don't think I'm right for you. I mean, we both know that you only want to be with me, if at all, because I resemble Sakura, correct?"

I saw his eyes flash with hurt and anger; he drove of the road and onto the dirt, he waved his hand to Deidara, telling him to go ahead.

Then he glared at me; I was actually scared. _I don't think I've ever seen him so mad! ...Or...so scary!_

"I want to be with you because I want to be with you!" he yelled,"Yes, you being her reincarnation helps some, but it's mainly _you_ thaat I want!" My eyes widened, "I know you're not the old Sakura, and I would never ask you to even try to be her! I want you to be you because I love you!"-I gasped-"I don't want you to be her because she's dead! I know it's really soon, but I feel like we've been through a lot, doesn't it?

"Somewhere deep in my mind, I have someone yelling at me, saying that I love you more than I did the other Sakura! You wanna' know what that is? That's something I like to call me **heart!!** Okay? Can you except that? If I had to choose between you two, I would honestly say **YOU!** Got it?"

_Wow!_ "S-Sasori...y-you don't m-mean th-that..." I studdered.

In a flash, he was pinning me against the seat. His legs tangled with mine so I couldn't move them, and my arms were pinned above my head by one of his hands.

"Sakura!" he yelled at me once again; I looked away from him. "Look at me!" he commanded me, but I didn't; too scared. I could tell he was groing agrivated,"Look at me!" but I still kept my head still. His pointer finger went under my chin, and forced me to look at him.

"W-What?" I nervously asked.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked that not with anger in his eyes, but pure curiosity.

I nodded,"When you're like this," I was on the verge of tears.

His hands on my wrists became less rough, but then I didn't feel them anymore. What I felt was his arms wrapped tightly and securely around my waist; I kept my hands where they were. His face, which was only 2 inches from my face, slowy moved down to my neck; my eyes widened.

I felt him nuzzle into my neck, until finally he kissed it; I could barely hold in a moan. I felt him kiss, nibble, lick, even suck. Obviously giving me one _huge_ hickey!

"S-Sasori, what are you doing?"

I felt him smirk against my skin,"You're mine, you know that. I don't care if you're afraid of me, or whatever you say. Sakura, I love _you_, and I promise you that'll never change. Okay?"

I hesitantly nodded, then his assault on my neck continued.

_Maybe he does really like me...Could we really be together? I'll try this one more time, but if things go out the way I know they will, I _will _kill myself._

**Sasori's Point of View**

_Maybe he does really like me...Could we really be together? I'll try this one more time, but if things go out the way I know they will, I _will_ kill myself._

_Those are her thoughts?_ I sucked on her neck harder, wishing I could get rid of those thoughts that were stuck in her mind.

I moved up to her mouth, and kissed her with as much passion as I could muster. She replied back, with as much passion, but before she closed her eyes, I saw them filled with desperateness, curiosity, and...

"Sakura, I love you," I said to her against my lips.

I could feel her growing tired, so I got off of her and let her sleep. As I drove back onto the road, I heard her murmer something in her sleep that made me want to wake her up and take her right then and there.

"I...love...you too...Sasori..."

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	12. My Love

Sasori's true love : My Love Sasori's true love My Love

**Sakura's Point of view**

I awoke in something very..._very_ comfortable. I opened my eyes, and saw my waist wrapped in pale arms, and a black comforter on top of me.

"S-Sasori?" I had to make sure it was him.

"Hmm, you're awake?" I heard him ask, I nodded. "You were asleep the entire time we unpacked; you lucky bitch. No, I can't say that to you. We'll just keep it as you're lucky."

I smiled,"Haha! Very funny!" I said sarcastically. I turned around in his arms, and snuggled into his chest. I felt his body shake as he chuckled.

"Well, this is weird. You don't usually snuggle up to me like this," he said, still chuckling.

"Ya, whatever," I said, lightly hitting him on the shoulder.

"Oh, there's something I forget to tell you," he said.

"What is it?"

He smirked, "Ever since I made you into a vampire, I've been able to read your thoughts."

_What?! No fucking way! How?...Why?..._

"Yes, it's true. There is a _fucking_ way, my love." _Holy crap!_ "Wow. I didn't know you liked to cuss _that_ much. Hmm, that was one of the bad things about Sakura, she didn't cuss, and I couldn't even cuss around her. Yup, I knew we'd get along famously!" _Well, obviously. I mean c'mon, I love you here. Duh! _"Aww, I love you too baby," he said seductively. _Crap! I forgot he could read my mind! _

"I hate you right now!" I growled.

He smirked again,"I know. But you also love me with all your passion." I blushed, knowing the fact that he knows and I can't deny it. _Crap!_ "It's okay, my love. I'm glad I know, so now you can never deny it from me. I love you, you love me. It's almost a happy ending."

**Sasori's Point of view**

"It's almost a happy ending," I said, happy with my words.

A look of pain washed over face, and stayed sealed within her eyes.

"It won't last," she finally said _What does she mean by that? _"I'm not meant to be a happy person. I'm meant to be tormented. That's why I don't want you to love me, I know I'll make your life a living hell."

I sighed at her naive-ness, "Sakura" -I held her tighter- "My life's already a living hell. You being with me makes it liveable. I love you, and I'm so glad I do."

I crashed my lips to hers; feeling her respond was like no feeling in the world. I love the feeling of her kissing me, giving up in dominance, always handing it over to me.

"Sakura," I breathed, pulling an inch away from her lips,"Stop saying you don't deserve happiness. Stop saying you're life's a living hell. Stop saying all of that. I'm here for you, and I'm never going to leave you, even if you want me to. Got it?"

She nodded, and I smashed my lips to hers once again.

**SORRY THIS IS A SHORT CHAPIE GUYS!! I'M TIRED, AND SINCE YOU GUYS REALLY WANTED ANOTHER CHAPIE, I DECIDED 2 DO THE BEST OF MY ABILITIES RIGHT NOW, CONSIDERING IT'****S 2:33 AM!! YOU COULD CONSIDER THIS KIND OF LIKE A 'BONUS CHAPIE', BUT NOT EXACTLY. I PROMISE, I'LL MAKE A BETTER CHAPIE NEXT!! **

**I APOLOGIZE 4 THE INCOVENIANCE 2 U ALL!! SORRY!!**

**MYSTI**

**33**

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	13. Special Touch

Sasori's true love : Special Touch Sasori's true love Special Touch

**_Sakura's Point of view_**

I awoke from my sleep, noticing I didn't have the warmth that I _craved_ around my body. I still can't believe I'm in love with Sasori, I mean I barely know him. I know him for just a day, and already I'm away from my home. Though, my past self was with him...It's gotta be because of the old Sakura I'm in love with Sasori. _Oh well, I guess bein' in love isn't _that_ bad.._

"Being in love isn't bad at all," a voice said from behind me. I turned around from on my side on the bed, and saw the man I was thinking about_, Sasori_. "You just think it's bad because of that loser Sasuke."

He was right, as always.

We've been here for about a week now, and_ unfortunately_ I can't deny being happy. I actually am happy...I haven't been happy since Sasuke, _Bastard!_

"That _bastard_ better be pointed at Sasuke," Sasori said, coming to the bed and sitting next to me. That's really the only bad thing about our relationship: **He can read my mind!**

I sat up, and he pulled me into his lap. His mouth pressed against me neck, and I could feel his fangs potruding out against my skin. He told me the scent and taste of my blood is so irresistible, and my skin is just like it. He tells me time and again that he can't stop touching me, which I've actually realized_ is_ true. I've noticed then we're asleep, he's always touching me _somehow. _If I role away from him, which I don't do too often, he'll scoot closer to me or pull me to him, it depends on how close I am to the bed. Then, when we're eating _human food_, we all sit on the couch watching tv. He finds a way to have his legs either touchihg mine, wrapped, somehow, around me, or his feet are touching my feet. When we go out to the mall, his arm is _always_ wrapped around my waist, when we eat a restaurant, he'll either be holding my hand the entire time we wait for our food, or his _long legs_ will be touching me. When we're at a movie, which has only been twice, his hand will be touching my leg, or I'll be latched onto his arm. I've _always_ hated people touching me, 'cause of my dad. I've been trying with Sasori, and I've begun to like his touch, but sometimes it _can_ get annoying.

I felt his fangs pierce my neck, and he begun to suck my blood. He decided that he would only feed off of me, as he did with the old Sakura, considering my blood tastes better than hers. He also said that I would feed off of him, but my bloodlust won't come full on for about a year, and I would start acquiring new _abilities_ later on when my bloodlust came.

After about 5 minutes, he stopped. I felt really dizzy, I usually do after he sucks from me, he also said that would die down. I felt him lap up the blood with his tongue, then nipping a sensitive spot on my neck that he knew of all too well.

"You taste so delicious," he moaned, movin to the other side of my neck.

"Heh, so I've been told."

He turned me around and kissed my lips with raw passion. He pushed my back onto the bed and hovered above me.

"I love you," he told me, nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck.

I gasped, "I love you too." I was blushing like crazy, sure I wasn't a little girl anymore, and I should be use to this, but I'm not. One of the reasons I don't like him touching me is because I can't stop blushing. His touch just sends an electric shock wave right through my body.

I felt him smirk against my throat, "Why do you blush whenever I touch you?" _He noticed that?_ "It's hard not to notice, love. I can feel it in your face"-he carressed my cheek-"I can also see it." I blushed more, and looked away. "Don't be ashamed babe, it's alright. It makes me feel better knowing you feel that way," I saw him smile.

I sighed, "I blush because whenever you touch me, it feels like an electric shock is passing through my body," my blush increased; I don't think I've ever blushed so much in my entire life!

His face hovered over mine, smiling. "Sakura, you're the cutest thing, I swear!" I pouted, _Stop treating me like a little kid! _He chuckled, "It's hard not to, my love. For one thing, my body _is_ 19, and yours is 16. This is _technically_ illegal. Also, I was born in the 1800's." _Shut up!_ I looked away from him. He chuckled _again_, "Would you please not turn your face away from me?"-he cupped my chin and forced me to look at him-"I much prefer to look at your gorgeous face," I blushed _more. _

"Well, stop making me blush!"

"Then I'd have to stop touching you, and I _can't _do that. The moment I first touched you, I was lost to it. The moment I looked into your eyes, you stole my heart."

"Is that me or the _old_ Sakura?"I asked, tilting my head up.

**_Sasori's Point of View_**

"Is that me or the _old_ Sakura?" sheasked, tilting her head up. _That's it!_

I was already hovering over her, so I just gripped her arms, tightly. _I'm sorry baby, but this is the only fucking way!_

**"Why can't you fucking understand that I'm in love with you?! You're always fucking doubting it! Thinking I only love you because of the _old_ Sakura! No, Sakura! I love _YOU_! And only you! I wanna' be with _YOU_, and no one else! Got it?!"** _He's never been so mad before..._ I heard her think. "**Of coarse I've never been this mad before, Sakura!"** I sighed, trying to calm my anger down, _Must have self-control. _"Before I understood your doubting, I thought it was completely useless, but I understood. Now, I can't understand why. Sakura, I love you so fucking much!" I crushed my lips against hers, showing her all the passion I had inside of me; all this passion was for **her**, not the _old_ Sakura, but **her. **"Sakura," I moaned against her lips, "Why can't you understand?"

"Sasori"-she pulled away-"I just can't, I'm sorry. I want to, but I can't. I just have _no _confidence, it was the same with Sasuke, I always doubted his love for me. I love, more than anything, trully. I just...Because of how close I _know_ you 2 were, it's just hard not to...It's hard not to doubt us, for me, that is."

I smiled, _At least I understand more. _Don't worry, baby," I said, kissing her neck, "No matter what you think, I'll always love you and only you."

"What if somehow, some way, the _old_ Sakura comes back?"

I smiled at her, _So naive and innocent. _"I'll stay with you. I love you, Sakura. I always will. Not even the _old_ Sakura will break that bond that we share, okay?"

She nodded, and I smiled against her neck and felt her shiver under my touch.

"I love you," I told her.

"I-I love you...too."

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	14. Stupid Drabble Chappie

Sasori's true love : Stupid Drabble Chappie Sasori's true love Stupid Drabble Chappie

**_Sakura's Point of View_**

Sasori and I walked out of _our_ room, and left to the living room, where Deidara was watching tv.

"So, what was _this_ fight about?" Yeah, Sasori and I do _kind of_ fight a lot.

"What it always is," he sighed, "She doubts that I'm in love with her."

Deidara sighed, "Sakura," he looked away from the tv, "Why do you doubt it?"

"You can't honestly blame me," I said, "I mean, _come on!_ You know how he and the _old_ Sakura were. They knew each other longer, _and _she wasn't _anything_ like me. I'm _completely_ different than her."

Deidara snorted, "You got a point there," he said, "You're _nothing_ like her. Though, in ways it's better."

"How so?" I challenged.

"Well," he started,"At least _you_ can actually cuss. She hated it, we couldn't even say _damn_ around her. Also, you're a little more like us. Back then, Sakura was little miss goody-goody. No affence Sasori," he nodded. "She _cared_ about what people thought of her, besides of coarse for dating Sasori. And yet, you are so much more _rebelious_ than her, there is _one_ quality you lack from her."

"And what is that?" I trully didn't know, I thought I was worse than her in everything.

This time Sasori spoke, "You're more innocent then she was."

"Huh?" _Is he for real?_

"Yes," he said, "I'm _for real._ Sakura, although she was 14, even_ she_ didn't blush when I simply"-I felt his cold finger stroke my arm, the electric shock pumping through my veins and I blushed-"touched her skin," he smirked. "Plus, she had the love of her friends, and she took it in, when she eventually _did_ receive it. You, however, didn't want the love of anyone. It makes me feel good, knowing that I got _you_ to love someone _and_ accept their love in return." He paused and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me, and grazed his lips on my neck, making me shudder and blush even more. "I love you, Sakura. And know that, that will _never_ change, got it?" He nipped and sucked on the flesh of my neck, making my body shudder with bliss, and nodded. My blush, _once again, _becoming redder. "Good."

"Ugh!" Deidara turned away from us, "Get a room!"

Sasori smirked, "Don't worry, we have ours," he said seductively.

"Wha-" but before I knew it, Sasori had picked me up bridal style, and he took us quickly into our room.

**I KNOW THIS IS SHORT! IM SORRY! BUT I REALLY CANT THINK OF MUCH!!  
I'D GREATLY APPRECIATE SOME IDEAS!! PLZ & THANK U!!**

**MYSTI**

**33**

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	15. Burning

Sasori's true love : Burning Sasori's true love Burning

So, already it's been a month with Sasori and Deidara, and neither of the Uchihas have come...yet. Sasori said he'll want us to think that he's not after us anymore, than he'll pounce. But, even with their threat luminating overhead, I couldn't be more happy.

I can already see differences in me. For one thing, I'm smiling _way_ more, and apparently Sasori is **very** aroused by smiling. I still blush when Sasori touches me, _Can't help it!_  
And I'm showing more of my skin, but it's only because I _want _Sasori to touch me. Deidara also said it seems like we're in less fights, which I'm beginning to realize as well. It's most likely because I'm starting to _believe_ that Sasori really does love me. Life couldn't get any better, which is why I expect something bad to happen...soon.

"Sakura, I'm home!"

_Finally, it feels like forever!_ I ran to him from our room to the entrance of our house.

"I wasn't gone that long was I?" he asked as I hugged him tightly.

"Ah, you know how she is," Deidara walked in from outside, "She always thinks you're gonna' leave her the moment you leave the house. Or better yet, cheat on her."

Sasori glared at him, "She knows I would never cheat on her."

"You sure about that?"

_Hello! I'm right here you know!_

Sasori looked away from Deidara and to me, "Yes I know that, and right here is where you'll forever stay."

I blushed, of course, and Sasori smirked, of course.

"Alright guys, I gotta' date, so I'm gonna' go," Deidara said.

"This early?" I asked. I mean, it's only noon, who has a date at noon?

"Yes this early, and besides...you guys could have some _alone _time."

My blush deepened and I was just about to pounce on Deidara, but he ran out the door. And I was alone in a house with my boyfriend, my boy friend who loves teasing me, who loves making blush, who loves _torturing_ me. My boyfriend who is a vampire, who is uber-duber gorgeous, who is well aware of my attraction and weakness to him, who is an egotistical jerk, who is the only one I could ever love, who is _incredibly _horny, and who is-has been trying to screw me. And yes, I'm still a virgin.

He smirked with a devious glint in his eye which I knew far too well, and then I did the biggest mistake ever: I ran to _our _room. Why was it a bad idea? Simple. He _knew _I'd be going there. The moment I got in and locked the door, he appeared in front of it, sealing my only exit.

His devious smirk was still there, highly amused. "Now, why would you run from me my love? Have I hurt you?"

He loomed over me and I tried to get to the door, but no such luck. "There's no escaping, my love."

Then, he grabbed me and pulled me onto the bed, where his lips forced onto mine the delicious sensation of his kiss. And I was lost. The reason I love and hate his kisses with all my passion. They're so amazing and fill me up with such desire I feel I'll go crazy, but that's also why I hate them. They're **too **enticing, I could loose myself-I **_do _**loose myself when he kisses me. He almost succeeded in having me, but lucky for me, Deidara interrupted, not so lucky for him though. But now, now there is no Deidara. Now there's only me and the love of my life, and he's already stolen so much from me, I fear he may not steal my last thing, but I may give it to him, _willingly. _He's stolen my life, my heart, my soul, my emotions; the only thing I have left is my virginity. And Artemis help me, I may give it to him...tonight.

He licked my lips, knowing fully he could simply force my lips open and I wouldn't care one little bit. I opened my mouth and let him dominate over me, he was much better at this anyhow. His hands rationally took his shirt off and through it somewhere. My hands savagely went through his beautiful red locks and his went to my waist. _It's way too hot in here! There's no air!_ The moment I thought that, he pushed his hands under my shirt and took it off. It helped...a little. It was still growing hot, way too hot. Not to my liking. The hotter it gets, the more _aroused _he gets, the more aroused he gets, the more I loose my very little sanity.

"I love you," he breathed onto my hot neck, finally kissing it.

"I love you too," I panted.

His kisses were also getting hotter, the more he kissed, the more heat. I could swear I was burning, his kisses setting a _huge _fire to my skin. His mouth started getting lower and it rested right against my right breast.

**Alright everyone, I got the rest! I didn't think I'd be getting it so quickly, but when I read this I _totally _fell in love. So, who is the awesome writer of this scene? Moneluv! Give it up to her, would ya? crowd claps  
So, just to tell you, this is in third person, not Sakura's point of view. Thanks again Monaluv! You rock! 33**

Sasori looked into Sakura's lust filled emerald eyes and asked, "May I?" She knew what he meant. Her throat was too dry to speak, so she just gave Sasori a nod. Sasori gave her a lusty, toothy grin. As he again started to kiss her right breast, his hands moved down to her tight, black jean skirt. He slowly pulled it off and tossed it onto the floor. Sasori looked over her hot body, and said, "You are absolutely breathtaking." Sasori got off the bed to remove his black jeans; Sakura just watched. He stood there only in his slik black boxers. He reached his hand out for Sakura. As she reached out for his hand, he pulled her into his chest. They stood there for only a moment in the dark room; his hands resting on the small of her back. Sakura felt his throbbing manhood on her stomach. Sasori started kissing her with such passion and desire, as he slowly backed her into the bed. He gently layed her back onto the soft bed while still kissing her. They each broke way to get air. Sasori started kissing and sucking on each of Sakura's breast; Sakura moaned as his hot breath moved from one breast to another. Sasori's hands moved ever so gently down her body. He stopped at her panties and slid two fingers under the lacey garment to remove it. He slid one finger into her tight passage and Sakura moaned in pleasure as he pumped his finger in and out of her.  
Sakura's hands clenched the slik sheets as he pumped his finger in and out of her.  
Sasori only stopped for a moment to taste the sweet saltyness of his lover, as Sakura watched _her_ lover clean his finger. Her body shivered in pleasure that she never felt before and no doubt would want to feel again. He leaned into her, kissing and nipping her neck as he moved down to her plump, lucious breast; his right hand moved down to her panting, _heaving_ body. Finally, he found what he wanted.

With two fingers this time, he spread her tight passage open. He pressed down on her clit, rubbing it back and forth. Sakura threw her head from side to side, moaning Sasori's name. "Sa..sori.." she panted out his name over and over. Each time he heard his name passing from her lips, he became more and more aroused; with each moan he pumped in and out of her faster. Sasori leaned down and slowly sucked on her already hard nipple; he moved from one to the other. As he pumped his fingers in and out quickly, she screamed out in pleasure.Sasori slid his fingers out of her hot wet passage and into his mouth, sucking them clean.He looked at her and breathed, "Absolutely delicious."  
He leaned into her neck and kissed it, before he gently spread her legs apart. He took off his black silk boxers and dropped them to the floor. Sasori positioned himself over her womanhood and slowly slid his throbbing manhood in, slowly pushing so not to hurt her.

"Sakura, I need to push in harder, okay?"

Sakura panted out "O..kay..."

With one good thrust, Sasori was in. Sakura moaned in pain and pleasure. Sasori cupped Sakura's face with his left hand; she had tears coming down and he tenderly kissed them away as they fell.

"Sasori, I'm fine, don't worry. Just continue."

He slowly moved his hips back and forth, Sakura started to move her hips too.They seemed to become as one as they danced to their love in the dark moonlit room.

"Harder," she moaned and he moved his hips faster, as did she as well. Her nails digging in and scratching his back.

Sasori panted "I love you Sakura. Jeez, you feel so fucking good." He moaned as her tight passage clenched around him.

As her orgasm approached she screamed his name, "SASORI!" as she came, he too moaned in ecstasy as he reached his climax.They both laid in each other arms panting.

"That was...better..than I expected..." Sakura breathed and wheezed out.

Sasori smirked, "Don't think we won't do that again."

"I'd kill you if you didn't," she smiled back at him.

He smiled back at her, and they finally dozed off into a peaceful slumber.

**Thanks again Monaluv! 33**

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	16. Finally

Sasori's true love : Finally Sasori's true love Finally

Next time I woke up, it was morning the next day. _I slept that long? _I tried to get out of bed, but immediatly I felt pain. _Dang, how long does sex after-affects take?_

"Well, since it's your first time, I'd expect it another day," Sasori just walked through the door.

"Oh? So it wasn't your first time?" I asked skeptically.

"No, it was. But it still hurts you _much _more than me. To be honest, I felt no pain at all. Just relief. Now I understand why Deidara likes it so much."

He sat on the bed, as did I, and I crossed my arms over my chest. I stuck my tongue out at him, like thw child that I trully am.

He chuckled in amusement, and grabbed me around the waist towards his chest. The instant I completely reached him, I snuggled into him. He's like a magnet, I swear. The moment he touches me, I just want more and more. The thought of that made me blush and I looked down.

He sighed at my antics, "I'm sorry!" I appologized, "It's not like I'm trying to...It just comes naturally."

He pressed his face into the crook of my neck and breathed; I blushed more. "I love it when you blush, silly girl."

"You do? I thought it was annoying."

He shook his head, "No. What's annoying is that you feel _embarrased _about blushing around me. You blushing is like...God this is gonna' sound weird and corny, but it's the truth...You blushing is like male dominance; pride."

Oh, no I understand! "So, you like me blushing because it makes you feel proud that you can make me blush?"

He nodded, "Exactly."

"I just remembered something! What happened to Deidara and his date?"

"Oh, they got...cozy in his room."

"They did it?"

"Yup," he nodded.

I sighed, "Deidara's a slut isn't he?"

He nodded once again, "I'm afraid so."

--

Another month had passed and I was _finally _fully confident Sasori wouldn't leave me for _anyone. _No matter how big her boobs were. He clarrified **that **when we went to a restaurant with Deidara and his girlfriend, Fuji, who was the same one that did it the night Sasori and I did it.

Our waitress saw Sasori and immediately flirted with him. As much as I hate to admit it, she was _hot! _She had a perfect figure, long wavy brunette hair, and probably a 36C rack. Any guy would jump at her if they had a chance. But Sasori didn't. He ordered, then stared at me. The waitress obviously hated me from the get go, simply because I was stealing the attention of Sasori.

Later that night I asked him if he thought our waitress was pretty, he said he thought it was a man. _Apparently, _according to him, he wasn't even paying attention. He was only paying attention to me, but I was hoping _and _expecting that. That was the most revealing thing I've ever worn. I even got cat-calls from strangers, and Sasori growled and pulled me tighter against him. That was the second night we did it. And believe me, that one left me in _pure _ecstacy, that I was practically begging for more soon after. He said no, because I'd be sore in the morning. Which of course, I was. _Stupid big penis!_

_A_nd still, no sign of Sasuke or Itachi. They better show up; I'm getting damned near impatient.

Deidara went out to get some more blood, since he doesn't feed off his girlfriend, who he's apparently very serious about_. _Sasori was outside in the forest, that we somehow had as our backyard, looking for a mountain lion that we could chow down on. And I was reading a book. But then...apparently my wishes had been answered.

"Miss me?" And I was sent into a world of black.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	17. Kidnap

Sasori's true love : Kidnap Sasori's true love Kidnap

Where am I?

I opened my eyes and found myself in a black room. I rubbed my head, why is it hurting? "Uhhhh..."

"Ah, you're finally awake," a familiar deep voice said.

My head snapped up as I felt the bed I was on imprint with another body.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Yes, my love," I could hear the smirk in his voice, "Don't worry, Itachi won't be joining us. He doesn't want you; you're mine and only mine."

"Sasuke...why did you take me?"

He crawled over my body, gazing at me with his deep, onyx eyes.

"I told you," his face pressed into my neck, and it took all my strength not to rip his head off. "You're mine and only mine."

I growled and pushed against his chest, but he wouldn't budge.

"Get off me you bastard!"

He moved his face a centimeter from mine, "Sakura, why don't you want me anymore?"

I looked at him, "Sasuke...you betrayed my trust...Sasori has never done anything _close _to that...!"

"Sakura, we were together for two years! You've known him for what?! A month?!"

Then I glared, "I love him, you idiot! He's perfect! He'll never cheat on me, unlike you! You have, and no doubt you'll do it again!"

He stared at me with an unreadable expression, "You bitch!"

And he _slapped _me! The fucking bastard slapped me!

Then, before I could register anything, he pressed his lips to mine. _Fuckin' a! _I tried pushing him off, but he was too strong. _Bastard! _He licked my lips and I clamped my mouth shut. _No way in Hell, dirtbag! _His hand moved up and squeezed my boob, **hard. **I gasped in pain and his tongue slipped into my mouth, _Damn! _

I felt his other hand slip into my pants, and I lost control.

**_Bastard! _**a voice screamed in my head, and I couldn't agree more.

I pushed him off me, with all the force I could muster. Which seemed enough, considering he _flew _all the way to the other side of the wall.

He glared at me, but then looked at me with shock. "What the fuck is up with your eyes?!"

"What are you talking about?" I seethed.

"Look at your fucking eyes.

_What?_ "I looked myself in a mirror and saw what he saw. _Holy shit!_ My eyes were **flaming **red. They literally looked like fire. And I noticed something he didn't: My _fangs!_

_What's happening?_

_**The vampire in you is finally taking over. **_

_What do you mean?_

**_All human-turn-vampires get an inner, since you need a back-bone type. I was the same inner in the _old _Sakura. _**

_So, what are we gonna' do?_

_**Let me take over.**_

_What are you gonna' do?_

_**You'll see...**_

I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt the tension in the air change, and my eyes opened.

_(Third Person)_

Sakura opened her eyes and if possible, they were an even more flaming red. Her pink har turned into twilight purple, grew longer, and edges more pronounced. Her fangs grew longer to where they almost protruded her mouth, and they looked as sharp as knives. Lastly, her already long nails became longer and sharper.

Sasuke looked at her with shock, and she smirked. "Sakura has _left _the building. And she left _me_ in charge."

Sakura flew at him and attacked.

**(Okay, I'm not good with fight scenes, so...in easyness for mua. Sakura kicked his ass! YAY!!)**

Sakura had Sasuke pinned down, but it wasn't that easy. He was a natural born amp, so it was obvious it would be hard as Hell, but she did it.

"Sakura, why?" he looked at her, pain in his eyes.

She smirked, "I told you already, I'm Sakura's _inner_."

He winced in pain, "But you shouldn't have some in only a month."

Her smirk turned into a grin, "It's because of Sasori and the _old _Sakura. I was in the _old _Sakura, so I already have experience. Plus, I was once again brought on by Sasori, so I much more powerful, therefore I come quicker."

He glared, "If _my _Sakura were in control, I'd have control of her."

She snarled, "She's not _your_ Sakura. She belongs to Sasori, you idiot!"

And with that, she plunged her sharp nailed hand into his non-beating her heart.

He smirked, "You know that that won't work."

She grinned, "I know, but I want blood in this body."

And she squeezed his heart and blood oozed into her mouth. Finally, she sliced his neck off and he was dead.

_You killed him?!_

**_Your welcome!_**

Sasori finally came in, exploding through the wall, "Sakura!"

_(Sasori's Point of View)_

I barged through the wall, "Sakura!" Deidara following behind me.

I saw her, on the ground, on top of a headless Uchiha...Wait, headless?

"Sakura...what did you do?"

She smirked and got off his body, letting his _heart_ drop to the floor. "Long time no see, Sasori."

Ah, her inner. "You're right...I take it you're the one who did this?"

She grinned, "No need to thank me."

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like _my _Sakura to come out please."

"But of course."

The tension and aura in there disapeared immediately as her inner went back dormant inside her body.

_(Sakura's Point of View)_

I finally had control of my body back, and now that I did...Man! Am I exhausted!

I fell over, but luckily Sasori caught me.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded, "Just...tired..."

And my world turned black.

Previous Chapter


	18. The Final Fight

Me and Sasori were sitting on the couch watching TV when Deidara came into the room with his arm around Fuji's waist. "We'll see you in about a week!" Then I noticed the suitcases that were behind Deidara and Fuji.  
"Where are you going?"I asked.  
Deidara smiled at Fuji, "We're going to an art fair." Fuji nudged him, I think I heard her whisper "Tell them what you're entering in the art contest." Deidara nodded, "And guess what I'm entering?"  
"A giant bird." Sasori guessed.  
Deidara sighed, he sounded disappointed, "Of course you knew, you always know." _Fuji giggled and said "It's ok, Dei-Dei, at least you'll win."  
Deidara smirked, "Glad you know so." They kissed for a moment and then grabbed the bags and went to the car.  
"Alone yet again," Sasori smirked.  
I rolled my eyes and smiled, "This is becoming so familiar…"

~~~  
About two days later Sasori and I were walking through the forests, we found a beautiful pond and sat down in the shade of the trees. "Beautiful, but certainly not as beautiful as you." Sasori smiled at me, even little comments like that still made me blush.  
I could see that Sasori was about to kiss me but then he yanked us away from where we were sitting, "Damn!" He growled. I looked over to where we were previously sitting and saw a knife hanging out of the side of the tree. My eyes widened. _What the hell? _I thought.  
"So I see that you killed my little brother, Sakura," A voice said, "Who knew that your inner vampire would spring out so suddenly?" Itachi appeared and he was only twenty feet away from us. I cringed into Sasori, the Uchihas'—especially Itachi—still scared me. Mostly Itachi because he killed the old Sakura.  
Sasori put his arm around my waist protectively, "What are you doing here?" Sasori said venomously.  
"You should know," Itachi said, "Revenge for my brother, killing your precious Sakura, yadda yadda yadda." I seemed to be frozen in place because I couldn't even move my lips to talk.  
Sasori stood up in front of me, "You took what was important to me once, I won't let you take it again!"Sasori yelled.  
Itachi smirked, "Then why don't you come and fight me?"He asked. I got a sudden flashback in my head: Sasori running at Itachi, trying to protect the old Sakura. Then Kisame coming up behind the old Sakura while Sasori wasn't with her, and then them getting away with her.  
Sasori seemed to be thinking the same thing because he didn't move an inch, "I'm not falling for the same trick twice," Sasori said, monotone. "You can come out now, Kisame." Sasori threw some needles at a tree and Kisame stepped out from behind it.  
"Long time no see, Sasori," Kisame said, he smiled an evil, shark-like smile. Sasori glared at him for half a second and then his attention was back on Itachi.  
"You might as well leave now."  
Itachi shook his head. "Not a chance."  
Both Itachi and Kisame took a few intimidating steps forward, they were about to pounce at us but Sasori picked me up and tried to jump across the pond. We were half way across the pond when Kisame grabbed Sasori's ankle and threw him across the rest of the water, Sasori lost his grip on me and then Kisame grabbed me.  
"Let her go!" Sasori yelled, anger filled his voice to fullest extent. He was about to lunge at Kisame when Itachi stepped in front of him.  
"Nah-ah-ah," Itachi smirked, "You're not going to get her back this time either." Kisame pulled out a knife and held it up to my throat. Both mine and Sasori's eyes widened.  
I didn't want to be separated from Sasori…We were supposed to be together forever…  
I felt a sudden surge or determination and power…wait, _power?_ I took this to my advantage, "Damn you!"I shouted as I twisted around and kicked Kisame in the stomach. I was surprised at how far I shot him, of course I also ended up sending myself flying across the pond. My back hit a tree and I sunk to the ground, once again I couldn't move. "Ow…"I groaned.  
Sasori was instantly in front of me, crouching. "Are you ok?!" He asked worriedly. Before I could answer Itachi knocked him away and went after him.  
I watched in horror as they fought, Sasori was getting hurt…  
_No! Where are you Inner Vampire?...  
_The fight kept going back and forth, Sasori got hurt, Itachi got hurt, Sasori got hurt, Itachi got hurt…  
_Please, I beg of you, Inner Vampire, take me over again, help me save Sasori!  
_My Inner Vampire did not respond. So I was stuck there, I couldn't move and couldn't speak. Sasori got knocked the ground and Itachi was about to finish him off(sorry for making it seem like Sasori is weak, he's not, but I need this to happen). Itachi raised a knife.  
Everything was in slow-motion, the knife began to get closer to Sasori. "No!"I screamed at the top of my lungs, and I burst forward with intense speed. I punched Itachi in the face and I heard it crack, Itachi was sent hurdling across the forest.  
At first I thought my Inner Vampire had taken over, but I was sure it was me because this rage was my own, and the first time the Inner Vampire had taken over I couldn't feel anything at all. Now I felt everything. Love, hate, anger, sadness, power, and the strongest emotion was the instinct I had to kill Itachi.  
I ran full-speed to Itachi, he stared up at me in shock, "Your eyes…your fangs…that power…it can't be….you can't possibly be a full vampire already!" Itachi said in a jumble.  
I smiled a cruel smile, "For me, anything is possible"-- I lifted up my razor sharp nails—"Have a nice time in Hell!"I shouted at him and slashed at him, then he didn't have a head. He had the same death as his brother. Coincidence? No.  
I ran over to Sasori, he stared at me, "You're a full vampire." It wasn't a question.  
"…Yeah, pretty much." Sasori shook his head and smiled.  
"Amazing…" He murmured.  
I sighed, "Ok, before I met you I always thought 'love' was just a four-letter word, when I met you that started to change. Up until now I still even had my doubts linger.. But now I am 100% certain, Sasori, you are the only one I love. I am yours…and you are mine…deal?" I held out my pinky.  
Sasori smirked, "No more doubts?"I shook my head. He took my pinky in his, "Deal." He said, and we made a pinky-promise.. And then the deal was sealed with a kiss.

**I have to thank one of the most amazing people ever, ****FreekyVampire000****, 'cause she wrote this ******** I know! Isn't it amazing?! If it weren't for her, this story woulda' taken **_**way**_** longer. But whataya' know? She gives me my entire ending :P hehe. I love you girl! XD You are the bestest!!!!!!!!!**

**PS. There's an Epilogue I will make :P**

**~Mysti**


	19. Epilogue

**Alright ladies and gentlemen, here's that Epilogue I promised. Enjoy! ^_^**

So, we were _finally_ done hiding! But, we liked where we were living, so we decided to stay.

Oh! And on top of that…

"Sakura, you are the only girl I could ever want, and _will_ ever want. I will never love another soul other than yours. You are _mine_, and always will be. I'll never let you go, not even in death."

"Sasori…Before you, I was depressed, and dark, and lonely. I thought that was as good as it was going to get. But then you found me, and I fell in love with you, and I realized that loneliness I had felt for _so long_ was because you weren't in my life. But now that you are, I never want you to leave me.

"Sasori?"

"I do."

"Sakura?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss your mate."

And we kissed.

Sasori and I got married on March 26, and from now on, we will always be married. But let's not discuss that now…Let's PARTY!!!!!!!!

Everyone was here, Deidara, Fuji, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and all of their friends. And then some of Sasori's friends, Hidan, Tobi, Zetsu, Pein, Konan, and Kakuzu.

They were all a pretty interesting group, and they were all completely hilarious. Overall, it was a great wedding.

Konan was the one to catch the flowers, and I saw her eye Pein, figured they were together or something. Hehe.

"Sakura, can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure," I answered happily to Sasori. "What's up?" I asked as we got outside.

He looked into my eyes, and out of the blue, just completely kissed me. Obviously being me, I blushed-yes I still blush!-and kissed him back.

When he pulled back, his eyes were filled with such love I thought I would melt right under his gaze.

"Sakura…you know I'll love you forever, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I know."

He smiled, "And you know I'll never love another woman, right?"

I nodded, then added in stupidly, "Or a man, right?"

He laughed, "Well I don't know, that Naruto fellar' sure looked yummy." We both laughed at that, "No, Sakura, of course not."

I smiled, "Good." Then, me being me, had to ruin the sappy moment with something weird and out of the blue. But…can you blame me? Yes, I love Sasori, but still the whole _feelings_ thing is weird for me…So I couldn't help it!

"Can we have sex now?"

He looked at me like I grew an extra head and I blushed immediately. Right before he grabbed me in his arms-bridal style of course-and said, "I thought you'd never ask."

I giggled, and as he reached us to our room, I knew forever could never be fun or amazing without Sasori by my side.

And when he entered me, and I felt such passion rushing through my body, I knew that he was the only one for me for the rest of forever, for the rest of eternity, because…

**Sasori's Point of View**

_She's my true love…_

**Okay…the ending is weird, I know :P But I like the endings where it ends, and it ends up being the title of the story :P So I tried it out :P Haha.  
So what'd ya' think?**

**So, this story is **_**finally**_** complete! XD  
*Happy dance* Anyone wanna' join in? lol**

**Please don't ask me to write a sequel, because I'm not going to. XP I would have absolutely NO ideas. Even if you gave me some, I am NOT writing a sequel :P I have other stories I need to worry about, and there's a lot xO Haha.**

**So like usual, I hope you enjoyed this story : ) And thanks for being fans of it : )**

**~Mysti**


End file.
